Light My Tiki Doll
by CopraMeow
Summary: How will the members of Fairy Tail react to another Thunder Dragon Slayer? How will it affect Laxus? OC x Bixlow or OC x Laxus?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OTHERWISE I'D HAVE LAXUS AND BIXLOW IN MY BED AND I'D BE A REAAALLY BUSY GIRL :gihhee: yes and Gajeel too**

* * *

**Light my Tiki doll **

* * *

Chapter 1.

˝Listen up brats I have a few things to tell you˝ - Makarov's voice silenced the noisy crowd in the guild. He was standing on his usual place, the bar and waiting for everyone to shut up.

˝What's up old man?˝ - a pink haired boy asked grinning.

˝Just before the S-Class Exam I stumbled on a girl, she was a rogue mage and was taking jobs so she could provide for herself and her companion. She was savage and rude but strong. Even then almost an S Class mage. I learned her name and that's she had been alone for the most off her life, after her Father passed away. I promised to return for her and make her join my guild˝- Makarov stopped and closed his eyes ˝Then the S-Class exam and the 7 year gap happened. Luckily I got in touch with her. Now older, wiser and more powerful. She's at your level Laxus, maybe even more powerful. She is a Thunder Dragon Slayer. Not embedded with a Dragon Lacrima but thought by a dragon named Elektra. She is on a mission, a S-Class, if she succeeds she will become part of this guild. I expect her arrival in a week˝

As soon as the master finished speaking people started shouting, asking and yelling away. A stunned Laxus stared at his grandfather and master ˝Another Dragon Slayer?˝

˝Why not? She is powerful and cute˝ - Makarov finished cheeky.

˝I'm guessing her companion is an Exceed?˝- Carla observed.

˝Yes, Pepe˝

˝Alright! She's powerful, huh? Can't wait to fight her!˝ - Natsu exclaimed, flames already coming from his mouth

˝This should be interesting gihee˝ - Gajeel commented while Lily merely nodded his head.

˝Why is she on a quest before joining? And what kind of ?˝ - Erza being the only levelheaded (most of the time) asked.

˝She is pretty antisocial and wild. This quest is 50 years old. It doesn't need great strength but faith and a pure heart˝ he chuckled ˝I'm sure she'll pass˝

He lifted his mug and drowned sake laughing. Soon the life in the guild returned to normal. Like nothing happened.

** 7 days later before the entrance of Fairy Tail **

**Thorianna's POV**

Pepe grunted next to me ˝C'mon do we really need to do this?˝ - the purple Exceed asked for the hundredth time. I laughed

˝Yes we do. They're the number one guild in Fiore. And besides I don't want to be lonely all the time. I do have you but I miss humans sometimes˝ - I shrugged as his jaw dropped.

˝YOU MISS HUMANS? RIA DID YOU HURT YOUR HEAD SOMEWHERE?˝ - he jumped on my bosom and stared me straight in the eye

˝Get off me you hentai neko! Don't you remember? There are more mages like me here and more like you too. Possibly a girl˝ - I winked at the grumpy cat.

˝Possibly˝ - he huffed but trailed next to me. We came in front of the guild, Fairy Tail.

It stood there along with a stand with merch, benches and an open bar. There were people everywhere. Most of them smiling and chatting.

I felt a pressure in my chest. Would I be able to do it? Pepe looked at me worriedly but I gave him a smile and spotted Master Makarov. Now or never.

Mentioning Pepe to follow me I made my way in front of the master.

˝Thorianna you made it! I'm so happy!˝ - the master grinned at me ˝Oh and Pepe as well! Well then. BRATS!˝ - he raised his voice.

˝This is Thorianna the Thunder Dragon slayer I mentioned last week and her companion Pepe, welcome her to our family!˝ - he cheered and pointed his hand at me.

Heads turned and whispers began. Oh fuck. Just breathe. Nice and slow. I forced myself to stay still and not run like a wanted to. I was stiff and my heart raced.

Finally someone spoke ˝Welcome to our guild, I'm Mirajane!˝ - A pretty blonde with huge blue eyes greeted me and gave me a smile.

˝Welcome, I'm Erza!˝ - the red-headed Titania spoke. Whoa she is pretty! I smiled back at her and felt myself ease a bit.

Suddenly I head a yelp. I turned and saw Pepe getting smacked by a white Exceed. She was furious! A blue one jumped in front of her and atempted something. Like a battle stance. Pepe smacked him and another popped out. This time a black one.

˝Stop it. I'm Lily, this are Carla and Happy˝ - he said ˝You're preety˝ - a voice startled me. A blonde and a bluenette stared at me

˝I'm Lucy and this is Wendy, Carla is her compaion˝ - a dragon slayer then?

˝Nice to meet you!˝ - they both smiled at me. SO far so good, the girls seemed really nice.

**Laxus' POV**

I stared at the blonde that entered. She seemed flustered but relived. As soon as grampa introduced her she freezed. She seemed scared. An S class mage? Phew

˝Look at her˝ - I said to my Raijinshu.

˝Oh I am watching her˝ - Bixlow said rolling his tongue. Evergreen snorted and Freed didn't even comment.

˝She's a beauty look at her˝ - the ero seith mage continued. His ˘babies˘ started flying in loose loops and repeated ˝Preety˝ ˝Beautiful˝ ˝Dammn˝

He didn't tear his gaze of her. Sure she was okay looking. Long blonde hair, slim but muscular at the same time. Sharp green eyes and a full mouth. She had nice curves and long legs wich where in boots. Still she was too damn shy and scared. I snorted and got up.

˝Where you going?˝ - Freed asked alarmed. That mother instinct of his.

˝Aske the little dragon slayer something˝- I mumbled and smirked.

* * *

**OMG MY FIRST FAIRY TAIL FIC! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

* * *

**Ria's POV**

˝Ria could you follow me? I need to give you our tattoo˝ - Mirajane said to me. I nodded and followed here. I was chatting with the girls ,they were so nice and filling me with information about every member. The stripping ice mage, the Thunder god tribe, Titania's wrath, a drinking mage. There was so much diversity in this guild. And they were a lively bunch. Fights, shouting,drinking and laughing. Lucy told me that was the everyday routine here. I smiled, maybe I should have done this sooner.

Mirajane stopped in front of the bar and fished the magical stamp out.

˝What color do you want it and where?˝ - she asked fiddling with it. Like I had to think about it

˝Purple and on here ˝ - I patted the left side of my neck. She looked at me worriedly.

˝You sure about that?˝

˝Purple is my favourite color and why not?˝ - I shrugged. In a second it was over and I felt my new tattoo. Still, doesn't make me feel like part of them – I thought as I turned to the crowd, hand still on my neck.

A blonde tall mage approached me. He had a scar on his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt.

˝So you're the Thunder Dragon Slayer?˝ - he exaggerated the r in dragon on purpose.

˝Yes I am˝

˝Phew grampa said you're a S Class mage..can't imagine that. Look at you! Trembling!˝ - he snorted

˝Why do you have any problems with that?˝ - I asked slightly irritated. The guild shut up and watched us

˝I AM THE THUNDER DRAGON SLAYER HERE!˝ - he got in my face

˝What's the name of your Dragon?˝

˝No dragon but a Dragon Lacrima making me ...˝

˝Making you what? ˝- I interrupted ˝An artifical dragon slayer. You could NEVER understand that magic. You just got it showed in you. A copy. I am a thunder dragon slayer. I have Elektra's lightning in me!˝ -I said,each sentence raising my voice. I knew my eyes flashed yellow and my hair started rising up. Sticking in the air. Personally I hated that – it looked like I've put fingers in socket. A growl escaped my lips and he narrowed his eyes smirking.

˝Then let's see who is stronger! The winner has the title!˝

˝Outside or Inside, copy cat?˝ - I challenged. A good fight, my skin was already itching for it.

He smirked ˝Outside˝

I followed him out the door to a grass field with the whole guild behind me.

We stood facing each other and I nudged my head. Come on and get me you copy cat.

Without hesitation he lunged for me.

˝Roar of the Thunder Dragon!˝ - My roar was mostly golden yellow but sparks of purple could be found too, neither me nor Elektra knew why.

˝REMODEL! Dragon Claws!˝ - the surge of thunder and electricity suddenly stopped and reshaped it's self into dragon claws slashing him. I smirked and concentrated my magic on my back. Soon I felt it as brilliant yellow wings sprung from my back. I shoot up as his small roar fired. It was pathetic, so small and dull. And he called him self a Dragon Slayer?

I laughed. ˝Thunder Dragon Whip!˝ - my magic modeled into a hissing, electrified whip and I lunged for him.

My wings flapped and the air around me crackled from all the electricity in the air. Suddenly his fist shot up and he hit my left shoulder. I lost control and fell down.

Immidietly I got up and caught him staring. Growls escaped my body as anger shook me.

˝How dare you...˝ - I snarled and rose my arms. Releasing a surge of air I commanded my element. Electricity. Thunder bolts were shooting from the sky, each closer to him.

One left..one more. I saw it and grinned at my victory as a man appeared midst us. His cloak shielded him and he released his own magic.

˝Crash!˝ - a too familiar voice says. My body is suddenly pushed backwards and I see the same happening to the other dragon slayer.

I crash on a body and feel arms envelop me in a hug to steady me. I lift my head to see a metal visor.

* * *

**I hate writing battle scenes I suck at them! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

* * *

*Ria's POV*

˝Urgh let go off me!˝ - I shout at the visor face and struggle to get up. He offers a hand which I slap. ˝I can do it myself, freak˝ - I spat and turn to Gildarts.

˝You arse! Why the fuck did you do that?!˝ - I snarl and fell my power rise. Magic itches under my fingers and I narrow my eyes at the intruder. He raises his hands in defeat.

˝Calm Thorianna..˝

˝The fuck I will!˝ - I yell and turn to the guild. Everyone's shocked at my outburst and I panic.

I've done it again...I fell the anger building inside off me as tears threaten to fall. I bit my tongue and turn to the mountains and start running.

The shout for me but I don't hear them. Pepe buzzes next to me but doesn't say a word.

I know what they're shouting:

_Monster, get away, freak, she could kill us, no control, damn savage..._

I've heard it so many times...everytime I try this happens. I shouldn't have even consider it.

The tattoo.. I curse the heavens and touch it. It's hot under my touch and finally the tears spill.

The burn me with their hotness and all I can do is sob there, alone on the dirt, Pepe with me...like always.

And it will be always like this.

**Guild POV**

˝Why did she run off?˝ - Natsu asks confused.

˝She got scared˝ - Gildarts answers.

˝Of what?!˝ - Wendy chimes in.

˝Herself˝ - Gildarts answers the bluenette. ˝She was alone after Elektra died. She was 10. After that all human contact was trading and getting jobs. No more, no parents no friends. Except Pepe. You must understand that this is too overwhelming for her. I imagine she's scared you hate her now.˝

˝But she didn't do anything wrong! We want to be her friends and be her strenght!˝- Lucy exclaimed.

˝Lucy don't ever say that to her!˝ - Gildarts warned. Everybody shut up at that comment.

˝Why?˝ - Wendy asked.

˝It means she's weak. She hates that and will turn in herself more. She joining Fairy Tail, I don't know what trick Master pulled but it was a big one. She's a loner and it will take time for her to open and adjust. Don't push her...˝

˝Then the fight?˝- Laxus started.

˝That wasn't that bad. You got a taste of her power and let me tell you Laxus, that isn't even a part of it. She is extremely powerful. I myself had trouble when fighting her..and she was younger then!˝- Gildarts laughed.

Everyone started in shock :˝ WHAT?!˝

Gildarts smiled ˝She is something special..let me talk to her? You get back to your jobs˝

The crowd slowly dispersed to their usual routine but still discussed the new Fairy Tail member. She was definitely something.

No one notice Bixlow or the way he and his baby's looked. Depressed couldn't even fit it.

˝Bixlow..˝

˝Yeah?˝ - he said in a meak voice.

˝You okay there, big guy?˝- Gildarts asked with concern.

˝Yeah..˝

˝She didn't mean it˝- at it Bixlow's head shot up.

˝What?˝

˝She didn't mean it when she called you freak. It was her anger and lack of, how can I say this?˝- Gildarts rubbed his chin.

˝She never had anyone in her life except the cat and her Dragon, right?˝

˝Yes˝

˝Can I come with you?˝

˝Bixlow you already lost your head over her?˝

˝No! I want to ask her something!˝ - he tried to cover up his face where a faint blush stained his cheeks.

Gildarts only laughed ˝Sure, well come on! I know where she's hiding.˝ - he said cheerfully.

Bixlow followed him lost in his thoughts.

She is pretty but she's broken..

Just like you... – Shut up you! Pupu flied in his master's head and knocked the thought out of his head

˝Good baby Pupu!˝ - his usual tongue-grin followed.

Pepe buzzed by his ear ˝You hear that baby, a cat is named after you! A purple one!˝

˝After you!˝

˝Purple!˝

˝Purple Pepe˝ - his babies shouted and flied around his head.

* * *

**I do love writing and I will continue this story for the one's following and reading this but Y U NO REVIEW? **

**YOU MAKE ME SAD. I want reviews * stomps foot***

**ANYTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**or is it that bad?**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Thank you Alice for the first review! *gives cookies* that really made me happy :D**

* * *

Chapter 4.

* * *

Gildarts walked in silence as he felt Bixlow tug on his coat.

˝Oi Gildarts, when did you meet her? You said earlier that you fought before..˝ - a serious Bixlow asked.

A smug grin appeared on the older mages face. ˝Yeah...it was a while a ago, actually, years ago. I went for a job in the mountains in the North and I lost my provisions along the way, that damn blizzard. I fell asleep in the snow and she found me. She was a scrawny thing, back then. She grew so much.˝- his eyes held a shine to them unknown to Bixlow. Gildarts smiled and continued ˝Anyway she gave me some food and showed me the cave she chose to stay at that moment. Pepe was just one year old but both shared a filthy tongue. That girl can curse, I tell you˝ - he laughed.

˝She was cautious around me but curious as well. I got her to talk and she told me her story. Immidietly I asked her to join Fairy Tail, find friends and a home but she refused and soon a fight started. I didn't want it but she was pissed and pushing my buttons. I expected something like Natsu, hotheaded but not powerful at that age..hmmm let me see, 10 maybe 11 years old? But she was a beast, extremely focused and ready to fight to the end. Can you imagine a mage so young but so experienced? It was overwhelming and it took me hours to over come her˝- Gildarts finished. He notice Bixlow wasn't following him so he turned and saw him standing there with his tongue hanging out in shock.

˝Just how strong is she!?˝ - Bixlow asked

˝Between me and Laxus, a bit more than Laxus˝ - Gildarts mused ˝But she's a sweetheart, under that hard shell she's just a girl with a big heart˝

˝Yeah ready to bite˝

˝Oh don't be bitter just because she gave you a cold shoulder˝

˝Yeah I think she meant it˝ - he tapped his visor. ˝I'm a freak and I love it!˝ - his babies danced around chanting ˝Love it˝ ˝Freak love˝ ˝Yeah˝

Gildarts only nodded and proceeded deeper in the woods. ˝She likes them, trees, they give her peace.˝

The came in front of a huge oak tree and stopped. A small lump was hurled in front of it. They both recognized the blonde hair. A purple cat was sitting next to her, a frown on his face.

˝Told you that was a bad idea Ria...˝

˝I know..˝- a sniffle cam out of her followed by a choked sob ˝But I have this now..˝

Both Gildarts and Bixlow watched as she lifted her head and pointed to her tattoo. The purple Fairy Tail on her neck. Her face was red and her eyes puffy from the tears and yet a small smile formed on her face.

˝Guess we'll have to head back and say goodbye, huh?˝- came her small voice.

˝You'll head back but to Fairy Hills to your room˝ - Gildarts said. Thorianna's head snapped in his direction and she snarled.

˝And why the fuck should I Gildarts? The freak show following you?˝ - she spat the last sentence and huffed.

˝Because Fairy Tail is your home now, whether you like it or not. Dry your tears, Thorianna˝ - he replied. Bixlow stood there awkwardly and his babies hovered behind him. It was really a sight, the big and loud Bixlow, now trying not to get noticed.

˝Tsk˝ - was all that came out of the female dragon slayer. ˝Why do you care so much Gildarts? It's annoying˝

˝What's annoying is your attitude. I know this is hard Thorianna but you must open yourself˝ - he said and sat on the grass cross-legged.

˝Why the fuck are you calling me by my full name?!˝

˝Why can I become more personal?˝

˝Fuck no˝ - she growled and rubbed her eyes. Her hair was a mess and her face was red and blotchy.

˝Calm down girl, the guild is messy and loud but they're all good people. They don't judge˝ - he tried to reassure her and was only rewarded with a glare.

˝The fuck you're standing?!˝ - she snapped at Bixlow. The guy merely stared and shrugged as he sat next to Gildarts. Pepe and Popo flied over to Pepe and hovered above him.

˝What are this flying cans?˝ - the purple neko questioned. Popo accelerated and bumped on his head

˝You're offended him. They're my puppets and have parts of my soul in them. That's what makes them alive.˝

˝Seith mage˝

˝Correct˝

˝Why did you come here? Gildarts has history with us but you...˝

˝I'm an orphan˝ - he said all out of the sudden and eyes Thorianna.

˝I'm not an orphan. My parent died.˝ - she snapped back at him. Gildarts chose to remain silent. Maybe Bixlow felt somewhat connected to the wild girl? Either way he's continue observing them.

˝I'm sorry to hear that but you were alone after that right?˝

˝So what? I had Pepe˝

˝And no one else?˝

˝Says the guy with puppets˝ - she snorted and averted her gaze ˝At least Pepe is a person˝

Bixlow got her to talk. Just like that. Gildarts thought amused. Strangely enough she responded to him, without noticing it.

˝I like my babies˝ - Bixlow's tongue lolled out and Thorianna snorted ˝Disgusting˝

˝Tiki dolls˝ - Thorianna added as minutes passed and every „baby" flew around her head.

˝You called me a freak... I was a freak in a freak show. In a circus – used to do acrobatic moves. Hey- you know what they are!˝ - Bixlow flashed her a huge smile and lolled his tongue out.

˝Whatever˝ - Thorianna got up and dusted herself ˝Pepe˝ - she called her cat and started walking.

˝Did I say something wrong?˝ - Bixlow asked Gildarts with a frown.

He just laughed ˝How annoying can you be?˝

˝What do you mean?˝ - Bixlow retorted pissed.

˝I mean it, how annoying can you be? Annoy her, followed her. Do whatever just get her to talk more. She would never open herself so much to another person. Not after that scene with the guild. Bixlow you just may do the trick˝

˝What are you babbling about Gildarts?˝ - Bixlow was confused.

˝Just follow her and talk with her, okay? ˝

˝Follow! Annoy! Talk with her! With her!˝ -Bixlow's babies chanted.

˝Hey you're supposed to talk back from me not others!˝ - he „mocked" them.

Gildarts went after Thorianna ˝You coming big guy?˝

˝Yeah, yeah˝ - Bixlow jogged after him, the whole time his tongue lolled out.

Maybe she'll like me. The freak and the lone dragon. He stopped and laughed like a maniac.

Gildarts shot him a weird look ˝Erm Bixlow does your visor tighten your brain?˝

˝Noup˝ - he replied in his carefree way. Not at all. He grinned and followed Gildarts.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

* * *

*Thorianna's POV*

I shifted and fell. Oww, I rubbed my eyes and saw a bright purple room.

Oh right we came to Fairy Hills, I snorted and yawned. Where's Pepe? That damn neko, probably terrorizing girls around. Fairy Hills is just for girls, why did they let him stay?

Mmm shower. I went to my bathroom but the door suddenly opened and Titania aka Erza came in.

˝Oh I see you're up! Good˝ - she said happily.

˝Good morning˝ - I said lamely. Yesterday all the girls gathered around me and tried to cheer me up. Apparently it was THEIR fault I ran. I still couldn't believe it.

˝Well hurry up so we can have breakfast at the Guild!˝ -she stated like it was something everyone should have known.

˝We?˝

˝The strongest team plus you and Wendy˝

The strongest team? I won't even ask. I nodded and headed into the bathroom. After showering I put a light blue dress and didnt bother tying my long hair up, it was wet anyway. Grabbing my bracelets I found Titania on my bed,waiting.

˝Let's go I'm starving.˝ - she announced ˝I want cake˝

I had to laugh at that ˝Cake for breakfast? More coffee and eggs˝

˝You're a strange girl Thorianna˝ - she said

I cringed at my full name ˝Call me Ria˝

˝Okay Ria, so tell me a bit about yourself˝ - I hated when people asked stuff about me, I never knew what to say.

˝Erm I like purple? I hate spiders?˝ - I didn't intend to but my answers sounded more like questions. Erza laughed at my attempts

˝It's okay, you'll relax around us eventually˝ - she smiled softly ˝Everyone here is like family˝

I nodded and we stepped out. I could already see the guild from here.

**at the guild**

Erza excused herself, something about Guild business and I went to Mirajane for breakfast. My stomach was roaring.

˝Breakfast dear?˝ - she wondered knowingly.

˝Coffe and eggs please I'm starving.˝ - she smiled and went to make me coffee

˝You know everyone was worried...when you ran off yesterday˝ - she started and I already felt like crap.

I kept staring at the wooden table. What could I say? They can't possibly understand WHY I did it. I sighed and she placed the food in front of me.

˝It's okay if you don't want to talk, I'll leave you so you can eat in peace, okay?˝

I nodded. Damn her for being so kind. I felt like shit. And the coffee was amazing.

˝Hey˝ - a familiar voice said behind me and I almost choked on my coffee. Behind me was Laxus, the other Thunder Dragon Slayer. I narrowed my eyes and didn't turn around.

˝You okay? You gave me a good fight yesrerday˝ - was he trying to be nice?

˝Yeah unfortunetaly I was unable to kick your ass to the end˝ - I replied in a monotone voice.

He laughed and sat next to me. What a laugh. I felt my cheeks redden.

˝Yeah that old man was a pain in the ass, we could have a rematch, what do you think?˝ - he winked at me and my blush deepened. Damn you.

˝Y—YEAH, why not˝ - I replied and turned my eyes to the eggs. At least those didn't make me blush.

˝So what do you plan today?˝ - he asked after a few moments af silence.

˝Excuse me?˝

˝You got any plans today? I was hopping you'd show me those moves you pulled˝ - he stated

Ohh that. ˝You mean the wings and remodel? You don't know those?˝ - They had a guild filled with various mages and they didn't try and mix something? Phew.

˝No, what do you mean?˝ - he sounded offended and I had to laugh.

˝You never tried someone else's magic as your own?˝ - I saw Master Makarov stare at us from the other side. Apparently we looked like trouble in the making.

˝You have mages that use make? ˝

˝Yeah and?˝

˝You should try and do the same techniques as them. A dragon slayer or ice mage both control one element and can bend it to their whims. It's that simple˝ - he stared at me.

˝So all I have to do is find a mage that will teach me their technique?˝

˝Pretty much and it will take time but once you get them you have better control over your magic.˝

˝Your wings...can you fly with them?˝ - he asked curious.

My turn to stare ˝You didn't see me last night? I was above you...˝

˝Not really and you didn't answer my question˝ - What now? Oh

˝Nothing planned why?˝

˝I could show you Magnolia and you show me a few tricks˝ - he said casually,

˝Okay˝ -I agree. Why not? I could use a tour anyways. Where the hell is my neko?

˝Have you seen Pepe?˝

˝Yeah, he's sparring with Lily˝ - I gave him a blank look ˝The black neko, Gajeel's companion˝ - another blank look ˝Iron Dragon Slayer˝

˝Ohhh take me to them˝ - I left some money for the breakfast but Laxus pushed it away ˝For attacking you yesterday˝ and payed for me. I blushed and nodded following him outside.

I didn't notice it but Master Makarov and Gildarts were giggling in the corner like children.

˝He paye for her˝ - Master Makarov giggled.

˝I saw I saw, and she blushed! Ahaha this will be amusing!˝ - Gildarts giggled with his old friend and master.

**outside**

˝Change in your combat mode˝ - Lily requested. They have been sparring for the last 2 hours and getting nowhere. Neither one of them had the upper hand.

˝As you wish˝ - Pepe answered cheeky and turned. Happy and Carla were nearby watching them.

˝Oi Carla want a fish? It's goood˝ - Happy asked.

˝No Happy. Oh my˝ - she uttered flustered ˝What a body!˝ - Pepe turned to her and winked.

The purple Exceed was standing tall and muscled a wild glint in his eyes ˝Bring it on Lily˝

Pepe charged at him and landed a punch on his head. Lily was about to lift his arms but he collapsed. Pepe just stood there smugly

˝What happened!?˝ - Both Carla and Happy cam running to Lily's side.

˝He's unconscious˝ - Pepe explained ˝I didn't do any damage, just knocked him out˝

˝You're so strong Pepe!˝ - Happy fangirled and Carla smiled shyly.

Pepe grinned ˝Ria is a harsh teacher and we both want to be te strongest!˝ - he admitted proudly.

˝True that˝ - I said and got their attention.

Pepe frowned, probably saw Laxus behind me. He will take more time to habituate himself here. ˝Pep, I need your help, we'll be teaching Laxus today˝ - I said in my evil voice. Laxus looked at me worriedly.

˝Ahhh yes! Prepare yourself Laxus, we don't hold back˝

˝I hope so˝ - the blonde grinned.

I positioned myself next to Laxus ˝Concentrate your magic on your back. Fell it shaping in two balls on your shoulder blades and take deep breaths˝

I saw him concentrate and mimicked him. I already felt my wings prick my skin. This was so easy for me now. I'll never forget those days in the mountain. It took me weeks to learn this.

Laxus isn't even aware how much effort it takes for this.

˝Push them out, slowly and imagine them forming into wings. Keep that imagine in your mind and focus˝

I released my wings and rested them low on my back.

˝They glow like pure gold˝ - Happy said. I smiled, thunder made them glow and the sun rays glistened on them.

˝It hurts˝- Laxus said through gritted teeth

˝Continue˝

˝How?˝

˝You'll find out. Just keep pushing and keep the damn image in your mind˝- I yelled and stared at his back.

A movement from my finger and his shirt was cut vertically. I could see the tips od the wings. Wow, he'll actually...manage. From the first time. I was beyond impressed.

˝KEEP PUSHING!˝

˝Argh...˝

˝More pressure! Imagine them spreading and keep forming your magic!˝

˝Something is leaking˝ - blood started to spill. That was normal so I decided to...

˝No it isn't continue!˝ -lie. He's almost there.

˝Fuck!˝ - he groaned and the tips pushed through. ˝Continue!˝

˝I can't˝ - he meekly said and collapsed.

˝Oh I may have pushed him to far...˝ - I said in a low voice, a bit embarrassed as the nekos stared at me disapprovingly.

Oops.

* * *

**All of you lovely people that favourite and follow, please review!**

**And as always read and review (flames and praises - I take anything!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

* * *

**Laxus POV**

˝Oh stop complaining!˝ - Ria yelled after I removed myself from her grasp for the 4th time. She was trying to wrap my back in bandages.

˝You're gentle as a mowing machine!˝ - I snapped at her and she glared.

˝Not my fault you injured yourself˝ - she huffed and retried to bandage me.

˝You lied, there was blood and you lied.˝

˝I thought you could make it. Not my fault you didn't.˝ - she explained and I rolled my eyes.

˝Suuuuure˝ - I groaned as she pulled harshly and fastened the bandage.

˝Leave it already˝ - I ordered

˝Fine there!˝ - I felt her hands push my back and I groaned. It hurt damnit.

˝Pansy˝

˝Whad did you say?˝ - I turned to her and she stuck her tongue out.

˝P-A-N-S-Y˝ she giggled ˝ You can't even stand that and you want to learn the rest? Pitiful˝

I watched as she got up and dusted herself. She had this blue dress on and it showed her damn long legs. I followed the curve of her body and came to her face. She was scowling and smirking at the same.

I furrowed my brows ˝How can you do that?˝

˝Do what?˝

˝That face˝

˝Now you can't even smirk? Sheesh what can you do?˝

I glared and got up. She came right to my shoulder. I looked down and she glared.

˝Don't even dare˝

˝What?˝ - I acted innocently

˝My height Laxus. Not a frickin word. Now watch˝ - she turned her back to me and pulled her dress slowly down. I gulped and licked my lips.

˝A striptease? Just for me? Ohh˝ - a lightning bolt came down next to me and she glared.

˝Shut your mouth or I won't show you the technique Laxus˝ - I made a my-lip- are sealed motion and smirked. Sighing she turned and pushed her dress down. Her shoulder blades had faint, fading scars. Maybe as she was learning? Her smooth skin was almost too close and I felt my breath quicken. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and reopened them.

˝Too much to handle, testosteron-boy?˝

˝What?!˝

She laughed and I could see magic forming on her back. Two spheres. Turning sharp and wing shaped until the broke the skin and came out. Two beautiful, shining wings.

˝How do you do that?˝ - I asked quietly. I couldn't break my gaze from them. Half turning her head she said ˝Practice˝ - In that instant she looked like an angel. Fair skinned and haired with celestial wings. I didn't even notice I was holding my breath. She looked at me curiously and spread her wings. The sun illuminated them and I blinked rapidly.

In an instant they were gone and her dress was up. ˝Practice what I've showed you. You should be able to do them in a few weeks. Then I'll show you more˝

I blinked ˝What?˝

˝Where you even listening to me?˝

˝Yeah?˝- Now that sounded more like a question. Shit, she 's smirking/scowling again.

˝Stop that it doesn't suit your face.˝

She blinked and stared at me ˝What!?˝

˝Nevermind, show me more.˝

˝Master this first.˝ - Just I was to reply Natsu and Gajeel came running to us.

*3rd person POV*

The pinkhaired was throwing a fit ˝Hey WHY ARE YOU ONLY SHOWING HIM? SHOW US!˝

˝Yeah he isn't the only Dragon slayer here, you know!"- Gajeel added.

˝Shut up Gajeel I'm first up.˝

˝Shut your trap Natsu I am˝

They bickered between them as a bolt came down and separated them.

˝One – stop that you're giving me a headache. Two – I'll show you and you learn alone. Three – any questions ask Pepe˝ - she mentioned at her neko partner who smirked. He was still in his fighting mode and the white neko, Carla was all over him.

˝Happy what's wrong?˝ - Natsu hurried to his friend.

˝Pepe˝ - he said in a miserable voice, tears running down his face and a depression cloud above his head. Lily was still unconscious.

˝Oi Lily! What's wrong? Who did this to you?!˝ -Gajeel questioned and glared at Laxus.

˝Not me look at the other neko here˝ - he turned to Pepe who smirked.

˝We sparred, he'll be up in an hour or two. Don't worry I just knocked him out˝ - he replied casually and I saw Ria lean on him,yawning. She was at ease when he was around and smiled more. Yesterday she was all nervous and jumpy.

˝RIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA˝ - Natsu shouted.

˝What? :yawn: I'm tired. A nap first.˝ - she lied down in the grass and yawned again. In mere minutes she was fast asleep.

˝Is she really sleeping?˝ - Carla questioned.

˝Yeah, probably had trouble sleeping. She – I mean we need to get used to this.˝- he was in his neko mode again.

˝You were alone, right?˝ - Natsu asked him.

˝Yeah, nobody wanted us. Ria lost Elektra at 10 and I was thrown out. She found me and took me under her wing. ˝ - she smiled at the memory.

*flashback*

_˝Never come back you hear me!˝ - An old woman shouted and shooed a purple cat with a broom._

_The sniffling mess of a small purple kitten leapt and ran. Tears flowing his small cheeks, sobs rocking his small body. A girl passed by, in tattered old rags, hungry nad dirty. The cat crashed in her legs and fell on his butt._

_˝Oi watch – hey are you okay?˝ - she asked through her knotted blonde hair._

_˝N-n-no˝ - the kitten sniffled and looked up. The girl was too thin, scrawny and bony. Old clothes hang from her small frame. She was dirty but smiled at him gently._

_˝I'm Thorianna˝_

_˝I don't have a name˝ - the kitten said ashamed._

_˝But you can talk! Are you hungry?˝ _

_The kitten shook his small head but his and the girls stomach protested. She giggled and picked him up_

_˝Let's find something to eat okay?˝_

_˝But where?˝_

_She mentioned to a window. A fresh baked pie was lied out to cool. Creeping her way to the window she snatched it and ran. _

_A man saw her and yelled ˝Tief! Somebody stop her! She stole a pie!˝ _

_People gathered around them and soon they were circled. _

_˝What are we going to do?˝ - The kitten said in panick._

_˝Watch˝ - Ria smirked and said ˝ Roar of the Thunder Dragon!˝ - a golden whirl wind came out of her lips mixed with lightning bolts and the people shielded from her, dodging the dangerous wind. _

_˝See?˝ - she said and ran in the path she made. She didn't stop until they reached a forest and slumped down a tree._

_She was out of breath and the kitten stood in front of her worried._

_˝See I still have it˝ - The pie was secure in her hands. She took a piece and gave it to the kitten._

_˝Half-half?˝_

_The kitten took the piece and nodded in agreement ˝Pei˝_

_˝Pie˝ - she corrected him_

_˝Pei!˝ - he insisted and she though for a second then giggled ˝I'll call you Pepe!˝_

_˝Pepe? Pepe. Pepe. PEPE!˝ - The kitten now known as Pepe jumped. ˝Let me be your friend Thoriannna!˝_

_˝Call me Ria and we already are!˝ - she smiled at him._

*end flashback*

Pepe smiled at the memory.

˝She seems so gently back then.˝ -Natsu said ˝What happened?˝

˝People –the used her-us and that changer her carefree personality. She shows it now rarely˝- Pepe answered as he stared at his first and only friend.

˝Fairy Tail are your friends! We take care of our own no matter what!˝ - the tone Natsu used made Pepe look at him in surprise

˝It's true. They took me in even after I've attacked them with my old guild. They're crazy.˝ -Gajeel said.

˝Even after I tried to take it over with force they still took me back as their own˝- Laxus said. He nodded at the neko ˝You can trust us˝

The neko put a paw in front of his eyes. Taking a deep breath he lifted his teary eyes and nodded.

* * *

**I got emotional writing this. Poor Pepe :(**

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

* * *

*Lily's POV*

I felt like my body was moving but my feet dangled. I yawned and felt warmth around me. Snuggling close to it the smell revoked old memories.

_Elektra had a similar smell..._

Blinking I opened my eyes and stared directly into Laxus's orange orbs. He seemed amused.

I was in his arms. The hell!?

˝Finally awake, are we?˝ - he asked amused as I stared at him. I wanted to reply but my stomach growled and I blushed in embarrassment.˝

He stopped and looked at me surprised ˝Hungry?˝

I tried to get out od his grasp ˝Let me down! I can walk on my own Laxus! And it's lunchtime!˝- I huffed.

˝But you're a light weight, let me carry you˝ - the tone of his voice made my body stop and shiver. I wasn't cold. Gods know his body provided more than enough body heat. What was this feeling?

I averted my gaze and leaned on him. At least he's not attacking me or anything. Without a word he continued to the guild. I watched him. How his eyebrow twitched at my staring and how he unconsciously licked his lips. But he stubbornly watched the road ahead.

All this made me confused. Why was he behaving like this?

I went back to studying him and his body.

He was tall, muscled and had this aura around him.

Power.

He seemed powerful. Tsk, at least for some, I mused and remembered our fight. I didn't even break a sweat. He needs to work on his attacks more.

I saw the guild coming closer.

˝Put me down˝ - I said directly in his ear and he turned his head to me surprised. He blinked a few times but then nodded and finally put me down.

I eyes him curiously ˝You're a weird one˝ - I said and made my way sniffing food in the air.

˝That's precious coming from you˝ - came his deep voice making me shiver. Again. Damnit what's wrong with me?

˝Oh shove it princess˝ - I retorted.

People eyed me grinning and I heard their small talk turn to us. Laxus and the new girl.

Laxus and the little dragon slayer.

Laxus and.

Oh fuck me. I groaned and went straight to the bar to become greeted with Mirajane.

˝Why the long face?˝ - she asked happily.

˝Hungry and I hate hearsay. They're noisy and boring.˝ - I growled quietly.

She giggled next to a green haired boy- man? He turned to me with a frown. ˝What were you doing with Laxus?˝ - his voice was cold.

˝And you are again? Maybe his mother ˝ - I rolled my eyes and eyed Mirajane coming with my food.

Meat. I practically felt the drool sliding down my mouth.

˝Freed and you urgh are you this hungry? ˝- he asked disgusted by me showing my face with food.

˝Shut up and urgh just shut up˝ - I turned away from him and munched happy. Finally food in my tummy.

Where's Pepe?

I remembered the white Exceed. *grin* I giggled and shook my head. Yeah, not going to happen Pepe.

Absently I continued eating and didn't realize everyone sweat dropping at my antics.

Just as I finished my meal Master Makarov approached me.

˝I know it's early to ask but have you settled yet?˝ - he said in his soft voice. I nodded

˝Yeah and your grandson is a cocky ass but the rest are okay I guess˝

He laughed ˝Laxus will loosen up don't worry.˝ - Somehow that worried me more than him remaining an ass ˝I heard everybody wants to get tutored by you˝ - he said calmly and eyed me.

I spit out the beer I was drinking and shook my head ˝TUTORED? BY ME? WHY?!˝ - I'm sure my voice was pitched high and sounding stupid but I was too shocked to change that.

˝Why not? You have more experience then the most here and you could get to know the guild˝ - he grinned ˝I want you to do it˝ - his voice seemed like an order and I growled.

Fuck this.

˝Not going to happen. Dragon slayers maybe the rest fuck no. I'm not their sensei nor do I know their magic.˝ - I snapped. I have better things to do than act as teacher/babysitter.

˝Fine then, that's a start˝ - he didn't finish but I know what he meant. He won't take no as an answer. Good thing I'm stubborn.

¨I'll send Natsu and the rest now˝ - he walked off. I need to get out quick.

Laxus – he promised a tour of the city but he was somewhere. Shit.

My mind raced but there wasn't anybody I could ask.

˝Hey babe!˝- a visor got in my face and by instinct I raised my fist ˝Woow! Stop! I just wanted to see how you're doing!˝

Freak.

˝Show me the city˝ - I blurted out and watched as his face seemed shocked but then he lolled his tongue out ˝Sure thing doll!˝

Doll, babe? Seriously?

Tiki dolls came flying around me and pushed me to the door. I grinned and walked faster.

˝So eager to spend time with me? Oh doll˝ - the visor freak said behind me.

˝You never told me your name..˝ - I replied.

˝Bixlow and these are Pupu, Pepe, Pipi, Popo and Papa˝- he introduced his babies and lolled his tongue out.

How freakishly long was it? I stared at it as we walked to the city of Magnolia.

˝Tongue freak˝ - I mumbled and stretched. A good walk might do me good and I got away from Master Makarov. I smirked at the thought.

˝You seem to like it.˝- he mused

I rolled my eyes ˝Just glad I'm outisde˝ - honestly I was. I hated being indoor caged up. I loved being outside especially near trees. They calmed me so and they didn't talk.

˝What do you want to see out here? There's lots to do! I could show you all my- erm Magnolia's wonders˝- Bixlow said and his babies flied in an arrow shape. Did he just? I must have imagined it.

Laughing I said ˝Is there a park nearby?˝

Turning his visor he said ˝Know what? Screw Magnolia, there's a place in East Forest ˝ - his voice ended in a mysterious tone and my ears perked up.

˝Take me˝

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update.**

**I will take a break from writing ( colleges starting and I lost my muse)**

**I felt like my writing is becoming shitier with every chapter so I'll take a break to refuel my batteries :) **

**Hope you'll still read my stories, to the next time :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

**Bixlow's POV**

She just agreed with me. Instantly. Guess she really wants to be near tree. I shook my head and remembered Gildarts advice.

Be nice.

Take her to forests.

Pry and make her talk.

Help her with her problem.

What the hell did he mean by that? She seemed fine to me. Damn fine.

˝What are you staring at? ˝ - she interrupted my thoughts about her nice curved body.

˝I uhh nothing...say let's play a game˝ - she looked at me curious and shrugged ˝It'a s bit of a walk to the forest.˝

Another shrug. Doesn't she care at all?

˝So shoot..˝ - she says after a few moments of silence. Shoot ? Oh yeah.

˝I'll say two things and you're choose the one you like better, sounds good?˝ - a nod. Really talkative today, eh?

Well I'll have to change that.

˝Souuu night or day?˝ - I started casually and ordered my babies to be still. She won't play if they keep repeating my words.

˝Night˝ - was all she said. Damn this was she won't elaborate a damn thing! But it's something, right?

˝Okay bath or shower?˝

˝Bath˝- Interesting

˝Cuddling or sex ?˝ - maybe I can get under he skin this way or just shock her.

˝Both˝ - she replied in a calm voice like it wasn't a big deal. My eyes popped under my visor. Did she just sat both?

˝Didn't think you'd answer this one˝ - I confessed and watched her face as we walked. Even my babies hung lower around my head.

All of the sudden she started laughing. It grinned, it was a nice laugh. Genuine and free.

˝What's so funny Ria?˝

˝Ahaha you think I wouldn't answer that one huh? You people assume too much about me.˝ - she explained mysteriously and grinned back.

I lolled my tongue ˝So you're a naughty one, aren't ya?˝ - I threw a bait

˝Find out˝- she winked and bit my bait.

Grinning madly I slapped her butt ˝Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?˝

Her eyes narrowed and she smirked ˝You saw what I did to Laxus I won't go easy on you, Bixloow˝

˝Didn't exepect it doll face˝- I stopped and stood facing her ˝Babies! Baryon formation!˝- no need to start this easily, she won't, that's for sure.

She grinned back and rose her arms ˝**Seven spells of the Dragon art : Ashen wind**˝

˝Now babies!˝ - The dolls start spinning in a pentagonal pattern and release a beam of energy. Thorianna is just waiting.

The energy beam gets her and dissolves.

Both stand there, one with a gaping mouth the other grinning.

˝What did you just?˝ - What the hell?

˝I just dissolved your beam Bixlow, now will you behave?˝ - she asks still smirking.

˝Yes m'am! Shall we continue in the forest?˝ - I point to the forest in front of us. She nods and starts talking.

Just how powerful is that girl? I have never seen such a technique by a Dragon Slayer. She must be the most powerful of all of them in the guild.

And she just dissolved my beam without attacking, does that mean she didn't want to hurt me or?

Grinning I jog to her and my babies follow still hanging low.

˝Ria my babies are depressed!˝

She turns her head to me ˝What do you want me to kiss them?˝

I stop and stare, why not? ˝Yeah you hurt their feelings!˝

She rolls her eyes but lifts her hands ˝Come here all of you˝ - she calls to my babies which respond to her immediately. Weird.

Then she proceedes to give them a gentle kiss.

If only she knew I could feel that. She kissed them really gently and with care. I felt my cheeks redden and I smiled. She can be gentle, eh?

I knew this tough act is just a façade. There's more to this girl and I want to find it out.

˝There all done, better now?˝ - My babies fly high above here head and chant ˝˝Kiss! Ria! Ria!˝

She laughs at them and enters the forest. I though of Porlyusica. She might like Thorianna and show her around.

I'm sure those two loners would hit it off well.

˝Follow me I want you to met a special person˝ - I mention her to follow me to the house in the tree. She might like that.

˝A person in the forest?˝ - she questions.

˝Yeah our Doc so to say, she lives her alone and hates humans.˝- I snicker and watch her grin.

˝Well be friends then˝ - she smirks.

Strange one indeed.

We arrive in front of her house and I stop dead in my tracks. The frond door is demolished, her plants all over the place and windows busted open.

I run in and find the place a mess, every cupboard every item strewn and broken. There was a fight.

˝ Porlyusica! Are you in here! Porlyusica!˝ - I yell and move the furniture

˝Babies! Scatter around and comb the vicinity for Porlyusica!˝ - I watch as they fly off and Thorianna enters.

˝What happened here?!˝

˝I wish I knew...˝

* * *

**waaaaaaaaaa finally an update! **

**I wanted to post this sooner but I got the flu and didn't leave my bed for a few days..**

**hope you like it**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

* * *

*Thorianna's POV*

˝Calm down!˝ - I said and glanced at a panicking Bixlow. He stared at me, his eyes wide as saucers.

˝How? Do you see the state of this room?˝

˝Yeah and? ˝ - I replied calmly and rolled my eyes ˝Just inform the guild˝

˝And give them all the fun? – Bixlow said mischievously.

˝Huh?˝ - why the sudden change? It was Bixlow's turn to roll his eyes ˝We'll deal with this˝ - he said jabbing his thumb at himself.

˝After all I have the strongest Dragon Slayer with me˝ - he finished cheeky. Was he sucking up to me? I allowed my eyes to scan his body. He was tall and muscular even though it was seemingly hidden by his clothes, much unlike Laxus. The visor that hid half of his face was always on, I have never seen his face fully, just his grinning mouth and the freakishly long tongue. And that thing on top of his head? What was that? Feathers?

˝What's that on top of your head?˝ - I asked genuinely curious.

˝Done checking me out? ˝

˝In your dreams freak˝ - I muttered.

˝An ornament I can take off if I wish. Why do you get so defensive when I joke?˝

˝I don't get defensive˝

˝Yeah you do, especially jokes about flirting˝

˝I don't know what you're talking about˝ - the mother of success – denying.

˝Here I'll show you that you can trust me˝ - I tried to open my mouth to say something but my attention was on his hands. After two clicking noises he took off his visor and I could clearly see his face.

Not one but three blue mohawks, messy and a bit flattened, two dark red eyes and a stick figure? Tattooed on the bridge of his nose.

He looked...diffeerent.

I kept staring and noticing new details which amused him because he was wearing a broad grin.

Not that he didn't do that anyways on a regular basis.

˝Satisfied?˝ - he asked and plopped down on the messy floor. I joined him ˝You really look different˝

˝I know...˝ - was all he said, kinda sad? I couldn't see his face but I saw the tension in his shoulders. Maybe I said too much? I was never good at knowing situations like that.

I sat next to him in complete silence, but it wasn't awkward we were just busy with our thoughts.

*somewhere in the west*

Silence, then a shutting noise.

˝You still won't talk,eh?˝ -a small hooded figure said and approached a tied Porlyusica, bloody and beaten but with a fierce look in her eyes.

˝What do you want from me?˝- she said in a defiant voice and the hooded figure slapped her.

˝Don't you remember me darling? Your love?˝ - he said with a sick voice.

˝I have never!˝ - another slap.

˝You are LYING! YOU LOVED ME!˝ - he took of his hood revealing a balding head, beady green eyes and a small nose. He was grinning madly.

˝It's me Balduran, your love my precious˝ - his fingers gazed her bruised skin. ˝Oh how I hate doing this my darling but I must, you see I have to fulfil my sacred duty.˝

˝What are you blabbing? I don't know you!˝ - Porlyusica shouted.

That had done it. Balduran snapped and lifted his fingers ˝Deep saviour make : Memory steal˝

A deep blue liquid came out of his fingers and flowed steadily on the floor much resembling a snake. It inched closer and closer to Porlyusica. She glared at Balduran and felt an ice touch on her skin. The purple substance was slowly crawling up her arms and covering her completely.

Her energy was leaving her and her magic was someway bound. She felt week and alone, sad and tired.

˝My darling do you remember our memories? Our fond nights? Ahh I can see them clearly. Now you've made me mad my dear so I will take some happy memories from you and take them for myself˝ - Balduran said grinning.

Porlyusica swore under her breath as she lost consciousness.

She didn't feel his fingers stroking her hair nor the maddening muttering

˝Shhh sleep my love you will soon open your eyes and see me, the true me, your only love. With you at my side Aspera Luna will be invincible. We will eradicate every human be it mage or not. Just you wait Dragon Maiden˝

A maddening laugh echoed of stone walls.

* * *

**Waaaa another chappy things are finally starting! Hope you like it! Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

* * *

**Bixlow's POV**

So, it's gonna be my totem dolls against his mannequins. Damn, but those things are creepy as hell. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM! I feel a smirk form on my face – this will be a good fight. ˝Are you ready babies?˝ - they chirp around me as we make our stand in front of the blue face. Who was he anyways? Had he to do with Porlyusica's kidnapping?

**Morbidus's POV**

Looks like this will be one short fight. Those dolls look about as threatening as children's toys. Maybe there's more than meets the eye here, so I'll proceed carefully. He is from her guild, after all. Where's his mark?

˝You ready, smurf?˝ - he says his tongue lolling out and showing the Fairy Tail mark. Seriously? His tongue? I roll my eyes and

"Mannequins, hear your master! Rise and burn the unbelievers! Kasai no taihō!˝ (a/n: fire canon). I yelled at my beloved mannequins and smirked. Lets see how you stand against this, fairy.

**Bixlow's POV**

"Babies, spread out! Avoid fire!" All five of them flew in different directions, dodging bolts of blue energy coming out of the mannequins. I wondered how long he could maintain the assault. "Fire back at them, but keep on the move!" – The blue face laughed and stuck a finger up his nose. Thinking this is easy, eh? I'll show you the power of the Raijinshu.

The tikis had an advantage of being a smaller target and their agility, coupled with their small size, allowed them to swarm the enemy. This should be a piece of cake.

˝Got ya!˝ - blue face smirked. What the? ˝Hi ringu!˝ (a/n: fire ring) – he screamed and the mannequins surrounded me and my babies, their mouths gaping as they prepared to fire.

˝Raikouhou!˝ - a familiar voice behind me said.

(a/n: thunder roar canon)

**Morbidus's POV**

Good, they are coming in closer. Just a bit more..."Use the spirit blast and knock them out!"

The mannequin's energy converged into a single point, and the ball of energy began to grow larger. "Now!".

**Bixlow's POV**

She's amazing me again, is there something this woman can't do? I stare at Thorianna as she fires her thunder cannon and envelopes us in bright light.

_**flashback**_

_˝What are you doing? You aren't helping m,hun?˝_

_˝Did you just call me hun?˝ - Ria opens one eye and stares at me. For the past half an hour she was sitting cross-legged with her eyes silent. Meditation? What was she doing?_

_˝Yeah and? You're sitting there, doing nothing.˝_

_˝And what are you exactly doing? I'm almost done˝_

_˝That's what she said last night˝_

_˝Bixlow you freak!˝ - she screamed and a thunder bolt shot next to me. I lolled my tongue out and smirked. So you still can be teased little dragon. _

_ Baindo shite nyūryoku shite kudasai˝ - she said softly and everything around her seemed to glow. A soft light came out of her outstretched palm and spark like creatures came out._

_(a/n: bind and enter thee) _

_˝Hello there, my little helpers. Dispatch and find Porlyusica, I beg of you˝ - she said to them. They were tiny with gold shinning wings. Just like fairies. _

_The fairies danced around her and took off in different directions. _

_˝So...˝_

_˝It's a special spell that divides my power into tiny parts and lets me control them. I've told you I trained magic other mages specialized.˝ - she shrugged and grinned at me._

_˝You really are something, you know that?˝_

_˝Again filrting with me are you˝ - she said and grinned wider. Was she flirting with me?_

_˝Now? I'm just stating my amazement with you but some other time, when everything settles, sure, oh beautiful dragon princess.˝ - she started laughing and I couldn't take my eyes off her._

_Suddenly an object flew in Porlyusica's torn home and blew up._

_˝Greetings little faiires˝ - we ran out and saw a small, hooded figure. The figure took off his hood and grinned at us. A round blue skinned face, small black eyes and sharp fangs. He smiled grotesquely _

_˝I am Morbidus! King of puppets and in name of the Aspera Luna I will take the Dragon Slayer!˝ - he screeched and mannequins appeared in front of him._

_˝Aspera Luna? I never heard of such a guild˝ - Ria said and I nodded._

_˝Me either but something about that mark is familiar.˝ - On Morbidus neck was a round mark, with a bleeding heart and a spear through it. It reminded me of Girmoire Heart but that can't be. We defeated them!_

_˝You seem to know him.˝_

_I turn to Ria ˝Not him but a guild similar to his˝_

_˝Stop the idle chatting and come here little Dragon Slayer bwahahhaha˝- Morbidus yells._

_I literally see the anger rising in Ria and step forward ˝Let me take this˝_

_**end flashback**_

˝I see you've taken things, Bixlow˝ - Ria says grinning. The smoke and bright lights have disappeared and she stood there among the debris grinning.

˝Yeah I did, you okay?˝ - she nods ˝the smurf?˝

˝Unconscious˝

˝RIA MOOVE!˝ - I yell but it's too late. A net falls on her and traps her on ground. Nullifying magic.

˝Hello there, I am Pain. I'll be taking this˝ - a guy wearing leather and spikes with bright green hairs smirks at me.

˝Oh no yo udon't˝ - I get up and take of my visor ˝Figure eyes˝

Pain starts laughing uncontrollably and comes down to me ˝Say it again˝ - he whispers. Is he making fun of me?

˝Figure eyes! Sleep!˝ - I commanded as green light flashed from my eyes to my body.

Pain giggled and pulled out a mirror ˝Got ya! Enjoy your sleep stupid faire ahahahahah I will take this to the Master!˝ - Pain giggled and fled away.

˝Ria...I...˝ - darkness fell on me.

*Fairy Tail guild*

˝Where are those two?!˝ - Erza yelled. The whole guild was in uproar. A letter was sent during lunch time.

Aspera Luna sent them a letter.

_Greetings Fairies,_

_I am Draconian, master of Aspera Luna. I see you are back at your fame and power. But not for long my darlings, soon I will take over and rule the world. No mage, no human will stop me. I await you, Makarov._

_p.s. watch over your Dragon slayer princess.._

The letter was tucked into a black envelope and sealed with a round seal, a bleeding heart with a spear through it.

˝So they are alive still, the dragon disappearings haven't affected them˝ - Master Makarov mumbled.

˝What have the dragons with that guild master?˝ - Grey asked.

˝They are a guild made of only dragon slayers and dark mages. Be it ghouls or demons.˝ - Makarov answered ˝Where is Thorianna?˝

˝Wasn't she with Laxus?˝ - Erza asked.

˝Not with me, I was eating as she slipped somwhere˝ - Laxus' deep voice rumbled behind Erza and made her jump.

The group stopped talking at the sound of the doors being opened.

A tattered, bloody Bixlow entered while holding broken tiki dolls.

˝They took her˝ - he uttered and collapsed.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! college and my damn flu were a bitch :( **

**Thank you all who follow and favourite this :D I wish you reviewed more, I love hearing your feedback and opinions!**

**Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

* * *

*Thorianna's POV*

I groaned as I tried to get up. What the hell? My limbs were sore and I felt like someone threw a boulder on me. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't find the strength.

A moan escaped my lips as I tried once more. Just a bit more. Where is my strength? I can't feel any magic...

Once more.

I pushed everything I had into my lids and finally opened my eyes. And screamed.

I was crucified, my clothing tattered and bloody. Tubes were attached to various places on my body and blood was flowing steadily.

I felt panic rush over me and a dark chuckle behind me ˝I see you're awake, just how much magic do you have in you?˝- the voice echoed of the walls.

˝Wha..˝ -my throat was sore and felt filthy. I tried to move but everything single muscle.

˝Hehe have you noticed? I had to fight them you know...the small ones ..˝ - a small, goblin like creature jumped on my hip and tried to pull the remains of my top off. A whip appeared and hit the goblin. With a shriek he fell off cursing.

˝See they want you, your sweet, sweet body˝ - Did they? What were they? Where was I? I felt so fitly and abused. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes but I bit them back. Never again.

˝They didn't finish the job, I didn't let them...you're MINE !˝ - dark green eyes were before me, a human no a lizard stood and grinned at me, showing his sharp teeth.

His hand roamed my body and I closed my eyes in disgust. Please somebody...

˝You will obey me little princes, just a bit more...˝ - Why does he keep on calling me princess? Just who is he?

˝When you need me – shout Draconian˝ - his malicious laugh filled the room as he exited.

Help me...

*At Fairy Tail guild*

˝Bixlow is stable in the guild's hospital. He had been hurt with his own magic so he should be up in no time˝ - Mirajane said.

˝Thank you Mira, I just have this...awfull feeling in my gut˝ - Erza said, she was walking around in the guild's main room, biting her lip. She was worried and stressed out.

˝Natsu are you okay?˝ - Lucy worried about her Dragon slayer. In fact all of them were grim and quiet. It was not like them, just sitting around and mopping.

˝Something isn't right˝ - Gajeel said from his spot next to Levi.

˝You can feel it too?˝ - Wendy added and Gajell nodded ˝This feeling of emptiness˝

˝Something is happening to Ria˝ - Laxus said bringing everyone's attention to himself. He grabbed his coat and tried to head for the door but Erza stood in front of him.

˝Where are you going?˝

˝TO find her, we won't do anything by sitting here!˝ - he shouted.

˝We are all worried about her, Laxus but don't do anything rash˝ - Master Makarov added. He was sitting cross-legged on the bar, deep in thought. What could he do? He only knew what the danger of Aspera Luna was. That's why he spent so much time trying to get her to join Fairy Tail! She holds the key in her blood. The only one who has..

˝Master?˝ - Erza tore him from his thoughts.

˝Assemble all the Dragon slayers and S class mages˝ - his voice was hard.

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus came immediately. Erza and Gildarts stood beside them as the Raijinshu came.

˝What are you doing you aren't˝ - Master started but was cut off by Bixlow ˝It's my fault, let us help!˝

Makarov sighed and gave him a calm look ˝It's not your fault Bixlow. It's more complex than all of this. But brats, this is dangerous you could die!˝

He eyed the group who didn't even move a muscle at his treat

˝This is Fairy Tail old man! You think we'd abandon one of us? ˝ - Natsu yelled flames coming out of his mouth and the rest agreed with nods and grunts.

˝Natsu – they are trying to kill you and they won't stop until they have her blood˝

Silence fille the small group

˝Her blood?˝ - Carla asked. The Exceed companions stood next to their partners and gaped

˝She consumed her Dragon. It is custom for the child to take his/her parent when she/he dies. The life force and magic as well as the pure element are absorbed into the next generation. Usually that's a Dragon but in this case it's a Dragon slayer and makes it much more dangerous and much more powerful. Her blood is the source of immense magic! That could end the world!˝

˝Does that mean she's the strongest in the world?˝ - Natsu shouted and Gildarts smacked his head ˝It's dormant, so calm yourself. She can only asses a tiny bit of her power˝

˝You said Aspera Luna was made off Dragon slayers partly?˝ - Lucy said.

˝What are you doing here?!˝ - Natsu yelled. Juvia and Gray stood beside here ˝If they can join so can we, you sound like you could use extra hands˝ - he smiled and jabbed a thumb at the Raijinshu.

˝You brats don't understand the situation˝ -

˝Oh we do, you don't understand us, old man˝ - Laxus said ˝We are Fairy Tail and we will crush them no matter what the do or say!˝ - his voice was like thunder and sparks flew around him enveloping him in a glowing aura.

˝Hell yeah, she's ours!˝ - Bixlow said lolling his tongue out

˝She still has to teach us !˝- Both Natsu and Gajeel yelled in unison making everyone laugh-

˝Take your stuff we're leaving for battle!˝ - Erza shouted and lifted her sword.

Master Makarov smiled. These brats. No matter what the danger is they rush in. Their nakama are precious to them, more than family. They – we are a family. I think I raised them well, don't you think Mavis?

He turned to the door and narrowed his eyes in anticipation. Can you feel it Thorianna? They're coming.

*Aspera Luna*

Thorianna jerked out of her sleep. Something's coming. Something dark. The door opened and revealed a figure.

* * *

**Here it is folks!**

**A fresh new chapter , written during my Statistics class cause I was bored:P**

**I'm not to happy with it, but it was necessary, the calm before the storm so to speak.**

**Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

* * *

**Thorianna's POV**

˝It's time to beat you bastards to a pulp! I swear i WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!˝- I growled and felt Pepe shrank back.

_*flashback*_

_A door opened. My head was hanging low but I felt this hunger and anger. It was cold, maddening._

_Draconian._

_˝Hello there my little princess..soon I will have everything I need. Your blood and a sacrifice. _

_Ahh I can already taste it!˝- he laughed_

_˝What do you want with my blood?!˝ - I shrieked._

_He looked stunned ˝Become a dragon of course, in your veins is the pure essence of one. I will bathe in it˝_

_I panicked. I screamed. Just where did he hear that!? HOW?! I KEPT IT A DAMN SECRET._

_Makarov. He knew. But he wouldn't would he? I felt betrayed and angry... and I thought I found a place for me...Now I will die, and not even Pepe is here..._

_I closed my eyes and released a shaky breath. Shit..this is the end for me._

_Draconian came closer and put a hand on my face. I flinched and he laughed. ˝Pity, such a beauty˝- he mused._

_An explosion. Curses._

_My mouth gaped as Bixlow and Freed busted in the room, ready to kill. Bixlow's babies circled madly around them._

_˝RIA!˝- Bixlow yelled ˝Baryon formation babies!˝ - the tiki dolls obeyed and prepared to shoot as Draconian died._

_˝Fine have her...I already have what I need˝- with a poof he disappeared. _

_˝What the?˝_

_˝Space mage, quick let's untie her˝- Freed said and Bixlow nodded._

_˝I'm so damn happy you're alive! Master said..˝- he started_

_˝He said what!?˝- I snapped. I was betrayed. No one knew except him. Silence._

_˝Master didn't tell anyone..it was someone else. No one from the guild. We heard it today˝_

_˝Liar! Both of you!˝- tears escaped my eyes ˝I TRUSTED YOU!˝- I yelled in Bixlows face as I sobbed. He looked like a wreck, face twisted and frowning. _

_I thought that they'd leave me but instead Bixlow put his coat on me and hugged me ˝I will earn it back. I swear it. I'm sorry for letting them take you.˝- he said in a broken voice and I started crying harder. Clutching his shirt I sobbed._

_˝Leave me˝_

_˝Never˝- he said and hugged me tighter ˝I came here to save you˝ - some thing in my heart twitched ˝All of us did˝- Freed added._

_˝US?˝_

_˝Fairy Tail babe, you are ours now and we take care of you. Fairy Tail is a family ,Ria˝- Bixlows words sent me over the edge and I cried harder._

_They came...just for me._

_˝Let's go outside. They need help.˝_

_*end flashback*_

I stood next to Bixlow and Freed and watched as our nakama fought. They did all they could but it was all in vain.

˝Freed?˝

˝Yeah?˝

˝I need help, listen...˝

**Fairy tail fighters POV**

Laxus and Natsu went ahead, Natsu hotheaded as usual, and combined their attacks to form a maelstrom of fire and lightning sweeping ahead at the summoned ghouls of Pain and Morbidus. The ghouls were turned to cinder and ash, but new ones rose in their place almost as soon as they fell, treading onward. Laxus and Natsu tried again, but to the same effect. As soon as the old ghouls were burned, new ones rose and they were inching ever closer!

"Guys, this isn't working!", yelled Lucy, "I'll keep them busy with my spirits, while the rest of you attack Morbidus and Pain! Hurry, we don't have much time! Gate of the Li- Loki! You are already here!"- she shouted happy. He smiled calmly at her ˝Always at your side my Lucy˝- he said in a dreamy voice.

As Lucy correctly surmised, Draconian, the leader of Aspera Luna, was beginning his ascendance to dragonhood with the use of the blood extracted from Thorianna. And if he were allowed to succeed, he would be nigh unstoppable and destroy everything.

**Laxus's POV**

"Attack! We need to stop them or they will kill her!", Laxus rumbled in his deep voice, sweating from every gland and flexing his muscles. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Thorianna. The Dragon slayer princess. In his mind he didn't even need an explanation just her safe by his side.

"Wendy, we need you too! We have to stop them now! Gajeel, get over here, and let's give them hell!"

Wendy stepped up and so did Gajeel, encouraged by the brave words of their guildmate. In situations like this they obeyed even if he was the enemy once.

On the other side of the battlefield, Morbidus roared in ugly laughter, a laugh that sound like the screeching of harpies: "Oh you children are so precious and naive, thinking that you are fighting for a worthy goal. And look at every one of you, so beautiful. It will truly be a pleasure to add your bones to my collection. Isn't that right Pain? Can you see how beautiful they will look when I take them?"

Pain replied drily:"Yes Morbidus, but leave some of them to me. I would like them to experience some truly orgasmic pain before they pass away."

With those last words a storm of bone flew forth from Morbidus, cutting and lashing out at best and brightest of Fairy Tail. The merciless shards cut the already weakened Thorianna who passed out, and the rest were dodging left and right. "Thorianna!", Juvia called out just as a huge leg bone smashed into her cheek, knocking her out cold. As the storm passed, few were spared. Only the Exceeds with their small size and nimbleness, were intact.

"My my, but you are no fun at all little children", Morbidus quipped as he twirled a bone made out of ivory in his hand. "Your turn, my dear Pain. Prove you are worthy of the name."

Pain summoned up a wall of ghouls to surround the Fairy Tail. They were bewildered by now and beset on all sides by a wall of undead flesh and bone slowly squezzing them in a vise.

**Carla's POV**

"Lily, Happy, follow me!", Happy shouted on the top of his lungs. She formed a plan in her head to help her friends as much as possible. She would lure as many of the ghouls away to give them breathing space.

"Lily, use your sword! Happy, grab some stones and throw it at them! Lure them away!"

˝AYE SIR!˝

The Exeed started their assault.

**Laxus's POV**

Erza and Grey didn't return yet. Eve was supposed to signal when they found the altar.

They went in the guild to stop Draconian. I hope something didn't go wrong.

"Wendy, Gajeel, combine your attacks and target Pain, we'll take on Morbidus. Lucy, you and others support us as much as you can, but keep those ghouls away. Let's go!"

Again, Natsu and Laxus combined their attacks, and so did Gajeel and Wendy, conjuring up a whirlwind full of metal shards, screaming winds tearing everything apart. Unison raid. One of the most powerful attacks.

Both started again on a path of destruction through the ghouls, going on at Morbidus and Pain.

In the end it wasn't enough. Fuck what should we do?

I felt Freeds magic and turned, he was drawing runes. They were thunder runes.

**Thorianna's POV**

˝Yes!˝ - I ate the thunder Freed made artificially from his runes and felt my strength coming back.

They weren't the yummiest but hey.

I wiped my mouth ˝Thank you Freed˝- he nodded. Bixlow was still tugging my arm.

˝Stop you-˝

˝No. Natsu, Laxus, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Exceed listen to me. Shrank back. I will take this battle now˝

˝What do you think you're doing!?˝- Natsu yelled

˝Shut up! This is my battle!˝

˝IT'S OURS!˝- Laxuse tried to argue.

˝No..you don't understand..this is my battle. For my place in Fairy Tail˝- I stood before Morbidus and Pain. I will win for you my nakama.

* * *

**Originally when I planned this story it was supposed to end here. Thorianna standing up for her guild but it seems unfinished. There will be moar ^**

**Also I suck at fighting scenes so you can send flames but constructive ones, please?**

***gives cookies***

**Read and Review everyone! It makes me all mushy inside :3**


End file.
